etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Golem
The Golem is a towering, magically animated stone weapon of unknown origin. It has a vaguely humanoid shape and can regenerate damaged parts quickly. What it lacks in agility it more than compensates for with its amazing endurance and raw power. It is frequently the first optional boss encountered in the game, but even though it was initially a normal quest boss in Etrian Odyssey, in later games it became a postgame boss. Golem (Etrian Odyssey) Golem is found on 3F of the Emerald Grove, but a quest must first be accepted to fight it. It has a strong physical resistance but a very weak elemental resistance, so an alchemist is a great damage dealer here. Also, it is not immune to Instant Death so you can bring a Dark Hunter with Climax or a Ronin with Kubiuchi. Another thing to remember is that it can revive when killed most of the times, but only 1 or 2 times. It can also regenerate health, making the battle more difficult. It is recommended to have a Dark Hunter with Bait '''to help take the brunt of the Golem's '''3-Hit. Also having a Troubadour with Erasure allows you to negate the boosts that Golem gives itself (most importantly Regen). Not only will it lose its buffs, it will also waste time to renew them, which gives you time to hit it hard with the rest of your party. Skills *'Flash' (Uses Head): Has a chance of causing Blind on the entire party. *'Hammer' (Uses Arms): Deals damage to the entire party. *'3-Hits' (Uses Arms): Deals damage to a single party member three times. * Block (Uses Arms): Increases the Golem's physical defense. * Ward (Uses Arms): Increases the Golem's elemental defense. *'Regen' (Uses Head): Heals itself for several turns, also can revive itself if it is killed while Regen is active. Drops * Golem Rock (Worth: 1200 en) * Statue Arm (Conditional)' '(Worth: 5000 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Statue Arm, Golem needs to be killed with an Instant Death attack.' Golem (Etrian Odyssey II) Golem appears as a postgame boss in Etrian Odyssey 2. It now has a little less HP, but also has some new skills that can be a major hindrance to the party. It is still weak to elemental attacks, but now it is much more resistant to physical ones. It can also reflect elemental attacks with the skill Reflect. Fortunately, it retains vulnerability to instant death, though can still revive after being killed. Skills *'Hammer (Uses Arms): Deals damage to a single party member for high damage. *'Hammers' (Uses Arms): Deals high damage to all party members. *'Block' (Uses Arms): Raises the Golem's physical defense. *'Ward' (Uses Arms): Raises the Golem's elemental defense. *'Rock Soul' (Uses Head): Raises the Golem's strength. *'Reflect' (Uses Head): Creates a barrier which counters elemental attacks for very high damage. The Golem uses Reflect in all turns that are multiples of 6 (6, 12, 18, 24, etc). *'Regen' (Uses Head): Steadily recovers HP and will revive itself if defeated while Regen is active. Drops * Golem Rock (Worth: 10000 en) * Statue Arm (Conditional)' '(Worth: 50000 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Statue Arm, Golem needs to be killed with an instant kill attack. Golem (Etrian Odyssey III) Golem appears in Etrian Odyssey 3 as the Sea Boss of the Ruins of the Giants. It now has less HP and more resistance to all attacks as compared to previous games in the series, but is still weak to elemental attacks. It's also now weak to blindness. It's almost immune to Instant Death (but can still be killed by the Wildling's Tiger's initial glare attack, or a Shogun's Kaishaku). It will revive itself with 2777 HP after reaching 0 for the first time. Skills *'Multi Hammer' (Uses Arms): Deals high damage to all party members. *'Triple Hammer' (Uses Arms): Deals 3 strike attacks to random party members. *'Reflection' (Uses None): Counter-attacks all the elemental attacks (including partially elemental attacks) with non-elemental damage. *'Regen' (Uses Head): Recovers HP at the end of every turn for 3 turns. Drops * Statue Finger (Worth: 585 en) * 3-Lights Gem (Conditional)' '(Worth: 3000 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain the 3-Lights Gem, Golem needs to be killed while being blind. Golem (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Although it is not the first hidden boss in the game, the Golem is the easiest of the hidden bosses to defeat. However, this does not mean that it is easy by any means. It is recommended to increase the levels of your party by at least 10 from when it can first be fought. The Golem will not appear until you accept the quest 'The Bandit's Treasure'. Having no weaknesses and resistance to all forms of physical attacks, along with the Golem being able to endure a mortal blow for an effective additional 50% HP, means that the player will be in for a prolonged fight. Its main forms of attack are all arm-based and bash-typed, so a Tusk Brace can mitigate a lot of the damage the party would be taking, while landing an Arm Bind will also buy the player a few turns. Skills * Rock Hammer (Uses Arms): Strong melee bash attack to a single target, inflicts splash damage. * Triple Hammer (Uses Arms): Three random melee bash attacks across the entire party. * Regen (Uses Head): Golem will recover around 550 HP for 3 turns. * Flash (Uses Head): Has a chance to Blind the entire party. * Power Wall (Uses Arms): Increases the Golem's physical defense for 3 turns. * Force Wall (Uses Arms): Increases the Golem's elemental defense for 3 turns. * Endure (Passive): Endures any lethal blow and recovers 3000 HP. Drops * Statue Plate (Worth: 2000 en) ** Unlocks the Adama Armor (50 DEF, Cut/Stab/Bash Resist ↑) * Statue Arm (Conditional)' '(Worth: 6000 en) ** Unlocks the Meteor Axe (240 ATK, +50 HP, +5 VIT), the strongest axe in the game. Conditional Drop * To get the Golem's conditional drop, the Statue Arm, it must be defeated while its arms are bound. Golem (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Golem returns in the second game's remake, keeping the same role as in the original - the player must defeat it in order to lift the seal that prevents them from accessing the first warp point in 26F - and by extension, the rest of the stratum. While the fight remains the same for the most part, a new mechanic to it has been added. Overall, Golem is a lot easier this time around. Strangely enough, its theme has been changed from Scatter About to the stratum boss theme. Before starting the fight, you may want to have resistance against Blindness, or the ability to cure it. Having defensive buffs and skills that debuff the enemy's attack power is also helpful. Binding its arms is very beneficial, as all of Golem's skills use them, plus killing the boss while in this state nets you its conditional drop. Golem's main attack is Power of Stone, which deals heavy damage to the entire party and grant 3 Power of Stone buffs to Golem, each increasing its attack power considerably. The boss will use this attack again whenever the buffs run out, and its damage will increase each time this attack is used. For this reason, you must not debuff Power of Stone, instead letting it wear off naturally. Alternatively, you can also use skills that lower Golem's attack power. This will remove one buff at a time, and as long as Golem has at least one Power of Stone buff, it won't use the skill again. When enough damage has been done to it, Golem may use Force Wall instead of Power of Stone, which buffs its elemental defense. It will not use Power of Stone again until Force Wall wears out, so it is up to you to choose which buff you rather deal with. In later stages of the fight, when Power of Stone's damage becomes higher, it may be beneficial to keep Force Wall active for a while, in order to buff your defenses and prepare for the powerful attack. While either buff is active, Golem may attack with either Rock Hammer, which deals heavy damage to a single character and splash damage to adjacent targets, or Triple Hammer, which deals heavy damage to three random targets. Both attacks are often lethal to weaker targets, especially while Power of Stone is active, so you may need to keep defensive buffs on them in order to survive. It may also use Flash, which inflicts blindness on the entire party. As usual, Golem will revive once after being killed, recovering 9000HP after taking a lethal blow. Once it has been revived, Golem may stop using Force Wall, focusing on using Power of Stone solely. When its health gets low enough, it may also cast Regen, which recovers about 400 HP at the end of each turn. At this point in the game, the party's expected damage output should be enough to outdamage Regen, so this buff should not pose an issue, and may even be a blessing in disguise as it delays the next use of Power of Stone. In the off chance that you let Golem use Power of Stone a few too many times, the Protector's Sentinel Guard or even Perfect Defense can serve as an emergency fallback. Skills * Power of Stone (Uses Arms): A melee bash attack to the entire party, which sharply buffs the Golem's attack power for 7 turns; each time an attack is used, the damage increases and the buff duration decreases. Is used only if the Golem has no buffs active. * Force Wall (Uses Head): Increases the Golem's elemental defense for 5 turns. * Rock Hammer '''(Uses Arms): A melee bash attack with splash effect. * '''Triple Hammer (Uses Arms): Causes 3 melee bash attack across random targets. * Flash '(Uses Head): Has a chance to cause Blind on the entire party. * '''Regen '(Uses Head): Recovers a large amount of HP at the end of each of the next 5 turns. Drops * '''Statue Shard (Worth: 16800 en) * Statue Arm (Conditional) (Worth: 35000) Conditional Drop * In order to get Golem's conditional drop, the Statue Arm, it must be defeated while its arms are bound. Golem (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Golem returns in this game, this time as the boss of the Giant's Ruins. Like before, it regularly attacks with powerful bash attacks like Sledgehammer and Rock Hammer. It has a nasty habit of targeting the party member with the lowest HP, so be prepared to almost constantly defend them. The Golem does pack one nasty trick up its sleeve. It has Reflection, which causes it to retaliate when struck with an elemental attack, doing untyped damage that's twice as much as the damage it received. This also counts for multiple-component skills like the elemental Drive skills of the Imperial, or any enchanted weaponry. The Golem typically uses Reflection on a turn after it took elemental damage, but as its HP drops it begins to predict when the elemental damage is coming and may pre-emptively use Reflection to catch the player off-guard. There are a few ways to work around this, though. Reflection doesn't have that great a speed bonus, and a Landsknecht with Vanguard and leading with a Link skill can easily pile on elemental damage on the Golem without worry of triggering it. Reflection never triggers on follow-ups or counterattacks, so the Landsknecht's Link attacks or a Hero's Shock Spark will do wonders. Binding its head will not prevent the Golem from using Reflection. Like before, once the Golem's health is depleted for the first time in the battle, it will revive with half HP, raising its total HP to about 6912. Be prepared for a drawn-out fight, especially if it triggers Regen to recover around 150 HP each turn. Note that Regen will only happen once the Golem falls below 50% HP and is always used on turns that are multiples of 5. Skills *'Sledgehammer' (Uses Arms): A melee bash attack to a single party member, has a splash effect. *'Rock Hammer' (Uses Arms): Strong bash attack to a single party member. *'Reflection' (Uses None): During the turn Reflection is active, whenever struck with an elemental attack, retaliate with an untyped attack. *'Regen' (Uses Head): Restores 469 HP at end of the turn for 3 turns. Drops *'Statue Finger '(Worth: ??? en) *'3-Lights Gem '(Conditional) (Worth: ??? en) ** Unlocks the Septenmelam (DEF 110, MDF 72, All stats +5), ultimate armor for the Hero. Conditional Drop * To get the 3-Lights Gem, kill the Golem while it is blinded. Trivia * The golem is a mythological creature originating from Jewish folklore, which could explain why the Overlord used one as the guardian of the Forbidden Wood (keeping up with the Christian/Jewish theme of its forces) * If you defeat the Golem with poison damage on its first life, it will be defeated for good and will not endure. (Does not work in EO Nexus) Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Quest Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses